


四次白敬亭发现魏大勋有点奇怪，一次他逼迫魏大勋承认了

by leafvan



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 二十四小时 | 24 Hours (TV), 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, 但魏大勋是现代吸血鬼, 山花 - Freeform, 无差, 白敬亭/魏大勋 - Freeform, 白魏 - Freeform, 隐藏身份, 魏大勋/白敬亭 - Freeform, 魏大勋是吸血鬼, 魏白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafvan/pseuds/leafvan
Summary: 魏大勋是吸血鬼，他以为自己隐藏得很好，但没想到还是被白敬亭发现了。
Relationships: 白敬亭/魏大勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	四次白敬亭发现魏大勋有点奇怪，一次他逼迫魏大勋承认了

**Author's Note:**

> 白敬亭/魏大勋 斜线无意义

1  
  
镁光灯昼夜不分地闪烁着，白敬亭抱着华而不实的花束僵硬地站在舞台上，努力集中注意力试图听清主持人在说什么。  
  
“……和魏大勋，以前认识吗？”  
  
白敬亭模模糊糊听了个大概，懒得多想，只敷衍地点了点头。  
  
“认识，”那边魏大勋却立刻接过话头，“认识了不到半个小时吧。”  
  
话音刚落，原本冷漠沉闷的舞台上下响起了一阵忍俊不禁的笑声。白敬亭也有点惊奇地转头去看他，却只看到魏大勋眨着眼睛望着镜头露出笑容的侧脸。  
  
刺目的聚光灯打在他身上，白敬亭仿佛看到有点什么暗色的红光在他眼中闪闪烁烁。可正当白敬亭定睛细看时，那抹红色却像从未出现般消失了。  
  
白敬亭眨眨眼，有点迷惑地走下台，很快把这件事连同魏大勋其人一起抛至脑后。  
  
  
  
2  
  
后来二人再见是在甄公主的婚宴上。凉风有信秋月无边，狄仁白优哉游哉地把着个折扇走出来，被对面带着奇怪发套的魏将军一声喊住。俩人忍着笑像是要搏斗又像是相互投降似的举着手绕了两圈，才终于演不下去了上前两步紧紧抱住了对方。  
  
分开时白敬亭捏了捏魏大勋的胳膊，半好奇半玩笑地问：“你这盔甲是真的假的，捏着还挺像回事的。”  
  
魏大勋闻言也捏了两把，带点抱怨地回答：“你可说吧，还有点沉呢，累死哥哥了。”  
  
“不是吧，”白敬亭有点不信，直接以迅雷不及掩耳之势上手翻起了魏大勋没有覆着盔甲的衣袖，魏大勋躲都没来得及躲就被白敬亭揪住了藏在胳膊里的暖宝宝。  
  
“咋回事啊哥？”白敬亭看着魏大勋慌慌张张地把暖宝宝塞回去，忍不住笑，“这都几月份了，你这么怕冷呢？”  
  
“咋了不行啊，”魏大勋被吓出一身冷汗还要嘴硬，“长沙连暖气都没有，还不许哥哥用点场外援助啦？”  
  
“用呗，我看你那手确实冷的不正常，下次跟服装师说说给你多备几层衣服吧。”  
  
说完白敬亭摆摆手，催着魏大勋抓紧时间搜证了。  
  
  
  
3  
  
休息时间，工作人员搬了一箱子矿泉水进来分给嘉宾们。白敬亭接过道了声谢，拧开瓶盖狠狠灌了两口。这时旁边魏大勋的声音响起来：“不用，你给别人儿吧不用给我，这没味道的水我喝了剌嗓子。”  
  
这倒挺新鲜，白敬亭半是好奇半是好笑地转头去看，只见魏大勋谢绝了矿泉水以后从助理手中接过了一红红的瓶子。他没忍住，走过去趁魏大勋一口水没咽下去时突然开口：“哟这么养生呢？瓶儿里是泡着枸杞子啊？”  
  
“咳咳，”魏大勋果然着急回话被呛着了，白敬亭有点恶作剧成功的得意，笑着拍了拍他的背帮他顺气。  
  
“哎你可慢点喝，这五毛钱演技就别想着来碰瓷儿了啊。”  
  
“得了啊小白，不是你故意过来吓我，谁乐意似的，”魏大勋好不容易顺过气，毫无诚意地抱怨完立刻拽着白敬亭坐下，“这是我妈妈专门给做的山楂水，可好喝了你快来尝尝！”  
  
说着让助理拿了另一瓶山楂水，眨巴着眼睛献宝似的递给白敬亭。  
  
白敬亭拧开瓶盖尝了一口，冰冰凉凉又酸甜可口，实在让他很惊喜。  
  
“快别盯着我了，”白敬亭克制不住地又灌了两口，见魏大勋一直盯着自己，局促地推了他一把，“快擦擦脸吧你，都是山楂水，你这是穿个毛领子就真打算往野性道路上发展呢？”  
  
魏大勋这才摸出纸巾，在白敬亭不时瞟来的高深莫测的眼神中擦去唇边红色的水珠。  
  
  
  
4  
  
每次一到要搜撒贝宁身时就一阵鸡飞狗跳，白敬亭扶了扶自己头上的贝雷帽，看着撒贝宁抱头鼠窜何炅大呼小叫，觉得实在好气又好笑。  
  
撒贝宁一边大喊身上什么都没有一边横冲直撞，好几张桌子椅子都被他踢歪了位置。不嫌疼似的，白敬亭心里想着，手上不耽误地搜魏大勋的身。还没等摸出什么正经东西来，魏大勋突然从他手里窜出去没影了。白敬亭一愣，眼睛立即飞快地巡场一周，就看见魏大勋躲在角落里扶住了一本来就没放稳，刚刚被乱七八糟一通折腾撞得快要倒下的大衣柜。  
  
白敬亭被这事吓得有点懵，脑子还没转过来，就看见魏大勋像提行李箱似的提了一把，那衣柜就安稳呆在靠里的墙边了。  
  
提完衣柜，以为没人看见的魏大勋志得意满地转过身来，正正对上白敬亭的眼神，直接吓得一哆嗦，眼神就开始四处乱飘。  
  
“白白你怎么在这呢，多危险啊你看这撒老师到处乱窜的。”  
  
白敬亭皱着眉揪住魏大勋正要开始逼问，那边何炅终于抓住撒贝宁还搜出了一把钥匙，开始呼唤大家一起去开锁。  
  
白敬亭的满心疑问只好暂时先压下不表，和松了口气的魏大勋一起往何炅那边走去了。  
  
  
  
5  
  
“在这个阳光很好的下午，我正在悠闲地享受下午茶的时候，如果有人把我的帽子打掉了，那我就真的很生气了。”  
  
魏大勋靠在椅背上悠悠地感叹，还没等他一口气喘匀，坐在他身后的白敬亭就一把挑掉了他的帽子。  
  
魏大勋顿了一秒不到立刻就起身假装发怒，把白敬亭唬得赶紧给他顺气小声道歉。  
  
说实话，白敬亭不敢确定刚刚那一秒魏大勋究竟有没有真生气，但他更不敢确定的是刚刚那一秒他看见魏大勋皮肤上亮晶晶的光芒究竟是不是真的。  
  
等旁边终于没人的时候，白敬亭拽着魏大勋胳膊把他拉到摄影机拍不到的角落开口。  
  
“你有没有什么要解释的？”  
  
魏大勋的眼神闪了两下又开始四处乱飘：“那个…小白你这么快就发现啦？”  
  
过了两秒看白敬亭没回答，魏大勋有点抱歉地继续说：“这期星主确实是我，但我也没办法啊我不是故意骗你的……”  
  
“谁跟你说星主不星主了，”白敬亭哭笑不得地打断他，“我听听你怎么解释你的眼睛、体温，还有刚刚阳光底下亮闪闪的光呗？”  
  
魏大勋这下真慌了，神经质地四下又看了一圈没有摄影机，这才地下党接头似的凑近白敬亭耳边道：“小白，你什么时候看出来的？”  
  
白敬亭也很配合地凑近魏大勋耳边，神神秘秘地回答：“暖宝宝山楂水就不说了，不过你上次提起来那衣柜，布置道具的时候我亲眼看四个人一起都没抬稳，没想到吧？”

* * *

+1  
  
“喏你看。”  
  
魏大勋把帽子摘掉，任由阳光洒在他皮肤上。  
  
“哇…这居然是真的！”  
  
白敬亭惊叹地睁大眼睛，看着那些细小的钻石般的光芒在魏大勋白皙的皮肤上闪耀跳跃。  
  
“好看吧？”魏大勋伸手揽过白敬亭习惯性往他颈窝里蹭了蹭，“怎么样，爱上哥哥了吗？”  
  
白敬亭眨了眨眼回过神来，往后躲了一下，没躲过去，也就任由魏大勋揽着了。  
  
“那你有啥超能力吗？我记得暮光之城里的吸血鬼都有。”  
  
“哈哈哈哈，”魏大勋笑了，“电影里的你也信？”  
  
“你不会啊？不会你别碰我。”  
  
白敬亭有点被愚弄了的感觉，伸手就想把这个毁了他幻想的无能吸血鬼从身上扒下去。  
  
“别别，”魏大勋一把抓住了白敬亭的手，没贴暖宝宝的手冰的白敬亭一抖，魏大勋又赶紧放开，“有的有的，刚刚是开玩笑的，真的。”  
  
“真的？快来表演一下，表演好了把爷伺候满意了重重有赏。”白敬亭抓住魏大勋刚刚躲开的手，把冰冷的指节拢进自己温热的手里，有点兴奋地催促魏大勋开始表演。  
  
“哥哥的超能力是能改变别人眼里的我，就比如这样——”  
  
魏大勋没有把手抽出来，只对着白敬亭绽开了一个漂亮温暖的笑容。白敬亭一时被他脸上闪耀的光芒晃了眼，眼睁睁看着魏大勋突然从背后展开了一双巨大的洁白翅膀，轻柔地把两人包裹在一起。  
  
白敬亭为这明亮又美妙绝伦的场景瞠目结舌，当魏大勋捧着他的脸凑近时，他也顺从内心地伸出手搂住了魏大勋，接着倾身吻住了他那有些冰冷的双唇。  
  
  
  
+2  
  
“你这能力到底有啥用啊，就角色扮演的时候方便点吧？”  
  
有天晚上俩人正一起吃火锅，白敬亭突然想起魏大勋的超能力，有点嫌弃地问。  
  
“你怎么能这么说呢！”魏大勋有点气也有点委屈地喝了口山楂水，“明明就很有用，你以为我之前是怎么毫无破绽地行走在阳光下的？”  
  
“可是我打掉你帽子那次，我明明就看见你脸上有亮晶晶的光啊？”白敬亭不解。  
  
“那是因为你打掉我帽子太迅速了！发动能力也是得我自己去控制的好不？”魏大勋说起这事更委屈了，“我根本没反应过来！你知道那时候多惊险不？让你发现了还行，当时那么多人呢都看见我脸上亮闪闪的咋解释啊？”  
  
“行行，”白敬亭捞了块肉点点头，“这么说还算是挺有用的，怪不得你天天戴帽子呢看你懒的。”  
  
“嘿嘿，”魏大勋笑了一声，“这不是省着点蓝条嘛，精力都用去骗别人了，还怎么给我的白白看大天使翅膀儿啊？”  
  
“什么天使翅膀儿，你就是一扑棱蛾子，”白敬亭心下很是受用，嘴上却不饶，“那你为啥不用吸血啊，吃素了？我看你眼珠子也不是金色啊这也是你天天用能力改的？”  
  
“你这又是从电影儿里看的吧白白，”魏大勋无奈又好笑，“这事儿真没有，吸血鬼真没有那些什么吃荤吃素一说，现代吸血鬼可以随便儿选个红颜色的饮料当自己的主食，和血一点儿关系沾不上都行。前些天我还听说有个吸血鬼晕血呢。”  
  
白敬亭闻言没忍住大笑三声，成功把自己呛着了。魏大勋赶紧把自己正喝着的山楂水递过来，白敬亭灌了两口才舒服了。  
  
“那你主食就是你妈妈做的山楂水呗？”白敬亭握着山楂水瓶有点犹豫地开口。  
  
“是啊，这不是很明显嘛。所以我喝白水是真剌嗓子，这可没胡说。”魏大勋看白敬亭没有把山楂水还他的意思，从包里又翻出来一瓶拧开了。  
  
“那你，”白敬亭顿了半天，“那有一天你妈妈没法给你做山楂水了，咋办啊？”  
  
魏大勋愣住了。他从来没有想过这个问题，一时间悲从中来，差点直接在火锅氤氲的蒸汽里潸然泪下。  
  
这边白敬亭等了半天没等到魏大勋回答，又犹犹豫豫地开口道：“要不，你回去问问你妈妈这咋做的，以后我给你做？”  
  
魏大勋听完即刻回神，满腔爱意无处宣泄，只大叫一声“小白！”就扑到白敬亭肩头蹭了蹭，蹭完还兴高采烈的在他脸上响亮地亲了一口。  
  
  



End file.
